


Post factum

by Klodwig



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/pseuds/Klodwig
Summary: Как любой пастух Рид планирует свою паству когда-нибудь все таки съесть.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Kudos: 6





	Post factum

Рид приглядывает за лондонцами как пастух за отарой — приносит им лекарства, осматривает любую, даже самую мелкую рану. Он одалживает им пару шиллингов на еду или на одежду — в любом случае без возврата. Рид выслушивает их речи — про день завтрашний и про вчерашнюю боль. У него талант слушать лучше, чем слушает в бутылке алкоголь. Как истинные овцы, горожане живут днем сегодняшним, они не думают о том, что и как в этом мире есть. Их беспокоят мелочи и совершенно не беспокоит вероятность того, что, как любой пастух, Рид планирует свою паству когда-нибудь все-таки съесть.

Раньше это разъярило бы Джеффри, для таких у него есть огонь и заточенный кол, но в плане психотерапии становление, которое ему навязали, работает лучше, чем самый болезненный больничный укол. Вместо иглы — чужие острые зубы и чужая же горькая кровь, которая убирает из мира все звуки, оставляя только хор, торжественный и жуткий, поющий оду древней жажде и кровавому туману.

Теперь он пьет и сам — научился перерезать скалям горло и сцеживать кровь, чтобы не касаться их шей. Нагло сидит с темной бутылкой под утро, выслушивая отчеты, где, кто и как убил и кого убили просто так местные бандиты за пару грошей и кусок хлеба. Стражи Привена несут с собой очищение и огонь. Джеффри чувствует, что они несут с собой еще немного боли — хотя нет, они несут с собой только боль: себе и другим.

Рид продолжает исследования и открывает донорский пункт. За пинту крови можно получить немного денег и горячий обед — сиюминутное решение ежедневных бед для бедных, приукрашенное оправданием тем, что это все для науки. Наука — это Рид, об этом не даст соврать его постоянно довольный, до пьяного сытый вид.

Маккалум уже даже не сопротивляется — только огрызается для порядка. Обзывает Рида пиявкой, хотя сам такая же пиявка. Они засиживаются до рассвета под ленивый разговор о больнице и прочих мелочах: об уколах, испанке, беспокойных ночах и цветке, у которого есть имя. Поднимается солнце — Джеффри может уйти через подвал, но ссылается на лень.

Стражи Привена как-нибудь переживут без него этот день.


End file.
